The present invention relates to a profile information system and an information processing apparatus to automatically extract profile information based on sensor data from an equipment instrument in a living space.
The Internet provides job-placement services for employment or SNS (Social Networking Service) for community formation. When using or joining these services, a user reveals his or her own profile information. The revealed profile information is expected to serve some determination such as matching between a person and a job category or between persons. The profile information the user needs to supply therefore ranges widely from name and birth date to educational background, professional background, lifestyle, and personality. The profile information is self-reported by the user. When needed, the user is requested to disclose the supporting documentary evidence (such as an identification card) to prevent identity fraud. The lifestyle or the personality included in the profile information is based on the subjective judgment of the user. These types of profile information cannot use a system to prevent identity fraud or an established criterion. There may be an unavoidable gap in perception between one to submit the profile information and another to receive the same.
As disclosed in patent literature 1, the behavior of a user is analyzed from the area information visited by the user or keywords posted to SNS. The reliability of the profile information is calculated to provide reliability to the profile information released to SNS.
Patent literature 2 discloses the communication management system to assist in promoting the communication among users. The system dynamically generates communication network information to associate users with each other based on the user's biological information and/or living activities information that is acquired in the daily life of each user. The user information is estimated from a sensor, a microphone, or information about the use of home electronics. For example, the user is estimated to “do housecleaning” when a vacuum cleaner is turned on and a microphone detects operational sound.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-110186    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-5259